


Bait

by BleuBengal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Jared, Drama, Family Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Naughty Misha, Romance, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuBengal/pseuds/BleuBengal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles meets college student "Jay" at a club after a bad break-up. He can’t get the guy out of his head after they spend a night tangled in the sheets. When "Jay" shows up at his doorstep two months later after blowing him off, claiming he’s pregnant and not quite legal...well things can’t get much worse, can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything this month so I guess I'll finally get this up. It was posted on another site, but not here. So it's old to me, new to you. Maybe...if you read it already, read it again. I'll probably be changing it up some since I can't remember exactly where I was going with it, but this chapter is pretty much the same. As always, no promises for an update schedule, but the next chapter will be up soon since it's already written.

At the persistent sound of a throat clearing, Jared looked up from his book to see his half naked cousin, Misha, standing in front of him. He was sporting tight low rise jeans that sat obscenely on his narrow hips, a belly tank that read ‘whore’ in black glitter letters, red converse and white tipped bangs that stood in contrast to his naturally dark brown hair. His jaw dropped open. Jared moved away from his comfortable spot against a mound of pillows to scoot to the edge of the bed, throwing the book down on the duvet.

“ _No_.” Jared shook his head firmly. “Dude, there’s no way. You can’t wear that. My parents are never going to believe we’re going to Danni’s house with you dressed like that.”, he said gesturing to his outfit. His dad would kill them. They’d both be grounded for life before they could step foot outside the house.

Misha rolled his eyes and grabbed Jared by the shoulders to steady him. “Calm down Jare-bear. I’ve got this.”

Jared folded his arms in front of him and waited to see what stunt Misha would pull next. Misha walked over to his bag and pulled out a baseball cap and an over-sized hoodie with their school logo on the front. He shoved his bangs under the cap and zipped up the hoodie to cover his shirt.

“See. Nothing to worry about. Now let’s get going. The drive is at least forty five minutes.”

Jared allowed himself to be forcefully pulled off the bed. “Where did you get those clothes anyway?”, he asked.  
“You remember Chad?” Jared nodded.  
"He left these at my house last year. I knew they’d come in handy one day.”, Misha whispered as they trampled down the stairs.

Chad was one of Misha’s exes and douchebag extraordinare. He cheated on Misha the entire time they were together and he dumped him by letting Misha catch him screwing some nameless chick in the third floor janitor’s closet during free period. Jared had never in his life wanted to hurt somebody as bad as he did Chad that day. Especially when he saw Misha crying. But Misha being Misha bounced right back with a new guy soon after and Jared was saved from confronting the blond Alpha and possibly getting murdered in the process.

No one was in the living room so the coast was seemingly clear for them to leave uninterrupted. Jared yelled a hasty “Bye mom!” followed by Misha’s “Bye Aunt Sherri!”.

They almost made it out unscathed.

Almost.

“Just a minute boys.”, a voice boomed out behind them and Jared winced. It never failed that his dad would show up at the most inopportune times.

“Fuck my life.”, Misha whispered under his breath before turning around and giving Jared’s dad his patent innocent smile. “Hey Uncle Ger. What’s up?”

“Dmitri.”, his father greeted dryly. Misha and his dad were always at odds. Especially since Misha had moved in with them for the forseeable future while his parents went on a “mission trip” to Guatemala.

Gerald Padalecki knew his nephew was trouble. Not that he could be blamed after growing up with hippies as parents. Gerald’s brother, Misha’s father and his wife never spent any time supervising their son. They left him to do pretty much whatever he wanted since he was out of of diapers. Something about free-range parenting and freedom of expression or some bull.

Misha and Jared had been attached at the hip almost since birth. Both of them being the only two carriers in their Junior class made their bond even stronger. Being a carrier didn’t automatically make one gay. Jared’s older brother Jeff was proof of that. He was the biggest ladies’ man you could find. Jared on the other hand was typical carrier. Sweet, very smart and a help to his mama. He was top of his class and a youth leader at the community center. Gerald was very protective of his youngest son, convinced that some pervert would come along and snatch Jared away. Misha too. He wanted the boys to be safe.

Gerry eyed them suspiciously. “Where are you two headed? I didn't know you had plans tonight.”

“To Dani’s house to work on a project. Mom said we could spend the night.” Jared said, quite pleased with himself for managing to keep his voice calm and steady. He was usually a terrible liar, stuttering and sputtering his way through an untruth. It was a dead giveaway for everyone who knew him.

Misha nodded in agreement, patting Jared on the back.

“Mm-hmm. Well call us when you get there. Let us know you made it in safe.”, his dad replied, giving Jared a pointed look as he was usually the responsible one. If the older man suspected anything, he didn’t voice it aloud so Jared counted this one as a win.

“Will do Uncle Ger. Bye now!”, Misha said, hastily pushing Jared out the door.

___________________________

“Okay, so what’s the plan?”, Jared asked.  
“It’s simple. I go in, find the hottest guy there and make out with him.” Misha said peeling off the sweatshirt and the hat. He checked himself in the car window, smoothing his bangs down. Once he was sure he looked fine, they headed towards the club. They’d had to park three streets away.

Jared stuck his hands in his pockets as they walked down the street. It was chilly out and he wished he had brought his hoodie, but Misha forced him to leave it in the car. He settled on pulling the collar of his blue polo close against his neck. Jared stumbled awkwardly past the throngs of people hanging outside smoking or leaving the various restaurants and bars along the strip in an attempt to keep up with Misha who was small, but quick.

“And how exactly is that supposed to get Tom back?”, Jared asked.  
“Jealousy, my sweet, innocent friend. It's classic psychology.”, he explained. “Tom might think he doesn't want me, but I'm going to prove him wrong.", Misha said in a determined voice and Jared knew they were doomed. Once Misha set his mind to something, or someone, there was no talking him out of it. All Jared could do was hold on for the ride.

“What if he’s not here?”  
Misha rolled his eyes. “Oh he’ll be here. His little band plays every Saturday. They’d die before they miss a show.”  
“This is a 21 and older club.They're not going to let us in Mish.”, Jared pointed out, trying to talk some sense into the other boy. His mind supplied him with images of the two of them standing outside for hours waiting for Tom and his friends to come out. Jared had met Tom once when he came to pick Misha up for a date. He thought he was nice enough, but from what Misha said, he was also a player and a lot older than them.

Misha waved a hand dismissively. “I have my ways.” Jared raised an eyebrow.  
“Fine. I know the bouncer. He's a friend.”, Misha relented.  
Jared stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "How do you know the boun-", he started to ask but then decided against it. "You know what, I don't even want to know."

___________________________

“He’s with me.” Misha pulled Jared forward when the bouncer tried to close the rope on him. His face flooded with heat as he glanced back at the other people waiting in line who just stared at them with judgement. He knew this wasn’t a good idea.

The bouncer eyed Jared up and down causing him to fidget under the intense gaze. Misha nudged him none too gently in the side. “Take off your glasses.”, he whispered loudly. Jared reluctantly did as he was instructed, smiling crookedly. Misha pushed the hair from his face. The bouncer took in Jared’s endearingly dimpled smile and nodded appreciatively, opening the velvet rope.

“Thanks Lee. You’re a doll. Call me.”, Misha said blowing him a kiss. Jared pretended like he didn't see him staring at his ass as they went in.

They made their way through the throng of sweaty bodies inside. Several people had tried to grab him for a dance, but after one glare from Misha, they backed off. Finally, they made it over to the bar and plopped down on the last two empty stools.

“I don’t see why you picked me out of all people to come with you. This is insane.”, Jared yelled over the music. He already felt awkward and out of place.  
“Because!”, Misha yelled back pinching Jared’s cheek. “You’re the only one with a car! And you desperately need some action. What kind of cousin would I be if I left you at the mercy of yet _another_ family game night?” He shuddered at the thought.

“Hey, it’s not that bad. It’s Monopoly night.”, Jared protested. He was the current reigning Monopoly champ for the fourth week in a row.  
“Jare. Are you even listening to yourself? Now I’m glad I dragged you with me. You need to get that stick out of your ass and replace it with something a little more fun.” He raised his brow suggestively.

Jared looked up to survey the room only to see Tom carrying equipment out onto the stage in grungy jeans and a white shirt. There was already a pool of girls and a few guys congregated by the stage waiting for them to start playing. Their band had a moderate sized following along with a handful of consistent groupies.

“There he is.”, Jared pointed.  
Misha’s eyes followed Jared’s gaze and his expression turned to steel when he saw Tom. He looked around a bit more before smirking and patting Jared on the back. He had found his mark. “I’ll be back. Stay here.”, Misha ordered, hopping off the stool and disappearing into the crowd before Jared could protest.

He watched as Misha worked his way through the crowd and up to a blond with blue eyes. From what he could see, they were just chatting and Misha was working his usual charm and magic. The guy didn’t stand a chance. And when his cousin wrapped his arms around his neck and started grinding to the beat of some pop song, Jared couldn’t watch anymore. It was like seeing a lion catching and eating it’s prey.

He wished he had the same confidence Misha had. With guys, with friends, at school. Anywhere really.

_________________________

Chris walked in through the back, closing the door behind him. “Hey Tommy, your boy is out there.”, he gestured with a thumb towards the main club floor.  
Tom frowned and put out his cigarette on the bottom of his right boot. “Which one?”, he questioned, rubbing the side of his face.

“Misha.”

Jensen shook his head at the mention of the name and groaned. Tom had been messing around with Misha for months and the kid was bat shit crazy. He'd only met him once, and briefly, but that was enough. Usually he made it a point to stay out of his friend's relationships, but he warned Tom not to get involved. Misha had gotten too attached and Tom just wasn't the commitment type. He had broken things off about two weeks ago, but not before Misha caught him in the eye with a nasty right hook to the face and one to the balls. Twice. Somehow, Jensen believed that only made him more appealing to Tom.

“He alone?”, Tom asked with a slight quirk of his lips. They all could tell what he was thinking. It was scary how fast his mind jumped to getting laid.

“Nope.”, Chris said with an amused look. “He’s out there rubbing against some guy.”

Tom was obviously taken aback. All traces of color drained from his features. “The fuck?” He jumped up to go peek out of the curtains so quickly that they almost got whiplash.

Chris chuckled to himself and his eyes met Jensen’s.  
“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”, Jensen asked.  
“Yup.”, Chris said without the least bit of remorse. “I'm glad you came out tonight Jenny boy, it's been too long."

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. Just been busy is all. "

Chris put his hands up. "You don't have to explain it to me." He knew his friend hadn't been the same since his ex Matt had walked out on him. They weren't exactly a forever kind of thing in Chris's eyes, but it was the closest any of them had been to seeing Jensen happy in a very long time.

He was very tight lipped about how the whole thing went down and had spent a few weeks on Chris's couch before finally going back to his now half empty apartment. He was just happy to see him looking alive again.

"It's almost showtime."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a personal record! Updates back to back. As I said before though, this was already written so I'm just posting it up before I have time to overthink it and try to re-write everything. Enjoy!
> 
> Song Lyrics: Safe in My Hands by Eli Lieb

Jared watched as the lights dimmed all around. The music Tom’s band had been playing was better than he thought. A good mix of covers as well as original, upbeat songs. This abrupt change in mood signaled the start of something new. Hushed whispers filled the air and the lead, Jared thought Misha told him his name was Chris, cleared his throat for an announcement.

“We’re going to slow it down a bit and I’d like to bring out my good friend Jensen Ackles. He’s a sell out and not into the whole band thing anymore, but let's give him a round of applause anyway.”, he joked earning laughs and cheers from the crowd.

The spotlight illuminated the middle of the stage and landed on the most gorgeous guy Jared has ever seen. Windswept dirty blond hair, open neck short sleeved button up, black jeans, and what looked like a dark blue tie wrapped around his wrist. He punched Chris in the shoulder good naturedly for the jab at his expense and settled in front of the mic, guitar across his front. The music started to play.

“Always standing just outside of the circle. And no one lets you in. You blame it on yourself, but you're looking in the mirror through a broken window. Shout it out, all the noise that you let in. Let it go... just fade away. If you could only see... There is only light where you think there's shadow. 

"In the night. Every road you take in the night, brings you back to me. You don’t stand alone. I'm right here...”

Jared gets caught in the lyrics and he’s not the only one. He can hear the swooning sighs of the women in the room. He listens as the guy’s husky smooth voice belts out the song. It sends chills up his spine. He pretends that he was singing to him, that they were the only two alone in the room.

“So take my hand, don't be scared. We can go anywhere...You don't have to run, you don't have to hide. Cause I got you... Safe in my hands.

"Holding you close and I don't care who's watching. Let the street lights guide the way and tell me times will change. And they won't look at us like we're broken or strange." 

"In the night. Every road you take in the night, brings you back to me. You don’t stand alone. I'm right here...” 

“I pull you close, let them stare. I’m with you and I don’t care. You don’t have to run, you don’t have to hide. Cause I’ve got you...safe in my hands. Safe in my hands, safe in my hands. Safe in my hands...”

Cheers rang out into the space and Jared realized that the song was over and they were already announcing the club dj to take over for the rest of the night. He scanned the crowd after losing sight of Misha during the performance. It was easy because he was so tall. He spotted him by the stage. By the looks of it, he and Tom were exchanging some less than friendly words while Blondie stood off to the side awkwardly. Misha whispered something to Blondie who nodded and left them alone to continue arguing. Jared didn’t even want to know what was being said.

Then he saw Misha slap Tom across the face. Jared groaned because he knew he would have to jump in there after seeing the fire leap into Tom’s eyes. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Tom grab Misha roughly by the wrist and smash their lips together. They devoured each other and even Jared could admit that it was hot. Especially when Tom hoisted Misha up and wrapped his legs around his waist grinding their middles together. Apparently he wasn’t the only one judging by the leers and catcalls the couple was receiving from the other clubbers.

“It’s toxic just watching them isn’t it?”, a voice said next to him. Jared’s heart leapt into his throat when he saw the singer from before suddenly standing there next to him.

“Like watching a train wreck.”, he replied automatically.  
“I’m Jensen.”, he introduced himself, flashing a smile at Jared that almost caused his knees to buckle.  
“I’m-I’m Jay?”, he stuttered.  
Jensen laughed, a deep rumbling one. “You sure about that?”, he asked sliding into Misha’s vacated seat.

Jared took a deep breath, mentally kicking himself. Not even two minutes in and he was already sounding like a complete idiot. Not that he could be blamed. He was talking to the hottest guy he’d ever seen and for once, he wasn’t asking him for science notes or tutoring.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I just spaced out for a minute.”  
“Can I get you a drink?”, Jensen offered.

Jared nodded without thinking and watched as Jensen motioned for the bartender, ordering them something Jared had never even heard of. He chugged down the small glass he recognized as a shot and hid the fact that his throat was now on fire.

He never had anything stronger to drink than a couple of glasses of champagne at his aunt’s wedding and a few beers at Misha’s Bar Mitzvah that he demanded his parents throw him because technically, he was 1/4th Jewish on his mother’s side and wanted to explore all of his roots.

They chatted for a while about everything and anything. Jared found out that Jensen was from a long line of football playing lawyers and doctors. He had always been the black sheep of the family more interested in his guitar and sketch pad than graduate school and trophy wives.

Jensen admitted that he had fallen on hard times and ended up taking a job at his father’s firm using his graphic design and advertising background to help with promotion, but was already being pressured to apply to law school and stop “messing around”. Jared could sympathize with him.

His own father was always trying to push his ideals off on his kids. He wanted the best for them, but he didn’t always go about it in the right way. Jeff had run away to New York as soon as he walked across the stage, Jared was practically a puppet, and Megan was still too young to feel the pressure, but she was a spunky one. She would be the one to turn the perfect Padalecki household on it’s axis.

He also learned that Jensen was funny, deathly allergic to olives and was actually good at football. Good enough that he had been offered a scholarship, but turned it down much to his parents’ dismay.

At some point during their conversation, Jared had gotten lost in counting the barely there freckles dusted lightly across Jensen’s face and the way his green eyes sparkled in the dim light. From up close, he could make out the makings of an intricate tattoo peeking out from underneath his collar. He suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to kiss a trail across the pattern and find out where it led to.

“So, are you in your last year of school, or...?”, Jensen asked interrupting him from his thoughts.  
Jared frowned, confused. “No, I’m a junior.”  
“Cool. What are you majoring in?”

Oh. Jensen thought he was in college. And why wouldn’t he? He was in a club and because of Misha and his questionable relationship with the bouncer, he didn’t even have a stamp on his wrist marking him as underage. Jared didn’t know what to say. He was taking a few AP classes in science so he decided to go with it. If he told Jensen his real age, he wouldn't stand a chance. He still couldn't comprehend the fact that someone like Jensen would be interested in and flirting with him. Him. Of all people.

“Chemistry and physics.”  
Jensen whistled appreciatively. “Looks like I snagged myself a real braniac. And you’re pretty damn cute too. Lucky me.”, he commented and Jared blushed at Jensen’s insinuation.

Jensen looked around them for a brief moment before meeting Jared’s eyes. “Hey, you wanna get out of here?”  
Jared knew it probably wasn’t a good idea, and maybe the shots were clouding his judgement, but he nodded anyway and took hold of Jensen’s offered hand.  
  


* * *

 

They both stumbled in through the door of Jensen’s apartment. Jensen’s hands were all over him and Jared’s cock was hard and aching in an instant. Jensen pushed Jared up against the closed front door and kissed him deeply. His hands toyed with the buckle of Jared’s jeans as he undid them and shoved a hand inside. Jared groaned and almost let go immediately. It felt so much better having someone else other than his right hand touching him, stroking him. He never in a million years thought it could be like this.

“J-jensen. Please.”, he said breathlessly. Jensen responded to his pleas and sped up his movements while moving to lick a stripe up Jared’s neck. His other hand brushed against one of Jared’s nipples. It was smooth and pebbly against his fingertips and Jensen groaned, wanting to feel more of the dips and peaks of Jay’s body. A breathy moan escaped Jared’s lips and he pressed himself closer to Jensen, losing the battle between his self control and the sensations caused by Jensen’s touches plowed into him with force.

“Oh God.”, he gasped, eyes going wide, spurts of cum covering his underwear and Jensen’s hand. He didn’t have time to be embarrassed as Jensen swiftly relieved him of his ruined pants and dragged him to the bedroom.

Jared found himself naked on the bed, Jensen settled back on his knees in front of him. Jensen squirted out some lube and rubbed it between his fingers to warm it. He gently coaxed Jared’s legs open, laying down and pushing his middle finger past the tight ring of muscle.

If possible, Jensen grew even harder with the knowledge of how tight the younger man was. Jared’s muscles tensed involuntarily pain and Jensen covered his cock with his mouth as a distraction. He jerked up when Jensen’s tongue swirled around the head and his finger crooked just so to reach the spot that would make him see stars. One finger turned to two and soon, Jared was left open and desperately wanting.

Jensen slotted himself in between Jared’s legs on the bed. His hand still slick with lube, gently pressing Jared’s thigh open just a bit more to make room. He sat back while Jared watched as he tore open a condom wrapper with his teeth, while he stroked himself a few times. Jared sucked in a deep breath after seeing the size of Jensen. All too soon, Jensen had successfully rolled the condom down to the base of his cock and his tongue was slipping into Jared’s mouth. Jared could feel the heated weight of Jensen’s cock dragging across his thigh before lining up with his opening. Jensen gently, but insistently pushed forward to bury himself to the hilt inside of Jared.

“Come on baby, let me in.” Jared was horrified at the tears that leaked out of the corners of his eyes and back into his hair. The pain was more intense than he anticipated and it burned, like his bottom half was being stretched and pulled further than humanly possible.

He quickly turned his head to the side facing himself away from Jensen as he took a moment to get it together. The pain of the penetration had quickly pulled him smack dab into the reality of the situation. He was lying on a bed, in a virtual stranger’s apartment, losing his virginity. The time for regret was long past when he felt Jensen begin to move deeply inside of him, sending small waves of pleasure through his body. The pain quickly melted into a tolerable mixture with pleasure.

Nonsensical moans and broken cries fell from Jared’s lips. Jensen pulled himself back up on his knees, his pace elevating to something brutal as he rutted into Jared's body, helpless to stop it.

Jay felt so good around him, he never wanted to leave. He was lost in the tangle of sweat, lust, the sounds of heavy breathing, and the warmth of his partner's body sucking him into a hazy fog. Perhaps the liquor had finally caught up to him. It felt like they had been having sex for hours, but in reality, it wasn’t longer than a few minutes.

The familiar sensation began to build in his core, blooming out into every one of his muscles as his orgasm was ripped from him when he saw Jay arch up and felt the warmth of his release between them. Jensen struggled to keep himself upright and not collapse onto the younger man, instead using the last of his strength to budge over and land next to him.

“Sorry about that, it’s been a while.”, he apologized out of breath, pressing a chaste kiss to Jared’s shoulder. After quickly disposing if the condom, Jared snuggled up closer to Jensen still feeling like a feather floating on air.

“Don’t be. That was...incredible.”, Jared replied in sheer wonder at what had just taken place.

“I need a few minutes to recover, but I think I can get in another round before the night is over.”, he promised, pulling Jared flush against his chest as they kissed languidly, just taking in the scent and feel of one another.

After having sex for the third time that night, they were both spent to the point of exhaustion and Jared fell asleep with his head on Jensen’s chest; a small smile gracing his face.

* * *

The first thing Jared noticed the next morning was an irritating buzzing sound that would not go away. He blinked his eyes open and realized that his phone was going off. Jensen was nowhere to be found so he leaned over reaching for his fallen pants. He fell out of the bed, twisted in the sheets in his urgency to answer it.

“Hello?”, he croaked.  
“Where the fucking fuck are you!” Misha’s voice screeched through the phone. Jared winced and pulled it away from his ear. He had a slight hangover and the volume left his ears ringing. He could still hear Misha’s voice coming through the small speaker; tearing into him.

“I know I kind of ditched you last night, but you just disappeared on me. I looked up and you were gone. Fuck Jared, I thought you were _dead_.", he said voice cracking. "Or chained up in some psycho’s basement. I called you like eighty times with no answer. I was about to go to the police. You can’t do shit like this to me.”

Jared felt knots of guilt twisting in his stomach. “I’m fine Mish, really. Sorry for making you worry.”  
“Just don’t do it again. Ever.”  
“I’ll meet you wherever you are. Did you make it to Dani's okay?"  
“Yeah, Tom drove me. She’s pissed at you too by the way.”

“Damn right!”, a perky voice called from the background.

Misha sighed. “Where did you go anyway? Did you go back home?”  
“I uh...”, he gulped audibly. “I went home with someone last night. A guy someone.”, he clarified.  
“YOU WHAT?!!”

Jared heard footsteps coming towards the door. “I promise I’ll tell you everything when I get there. Bye.”, he whispered hastily, hanging up the phone.

The doorknob twisted open and Jensen walked into the room in nothing but a towel. He was even more gorgeous in the morning light. Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared and he realized how crazy he must look, naked and wrapped up on the floor in Jensen’s navy blue comforter. “Morning.”, he greeted shyly.

“Morning to you too.”, Jensen said with a wide smile. Jared’s phone buzzed loudly again. He knew it was probably Misha texting him again, pissed that he had hung up after dropping such a huge bomb.

“You gonna get that?”  
“It's just my cousin.”, he explained. “We went out together last night and he was worried about me since I never told him I was leaving the club. I have to go pick him up.”

“Ah.”, Jensen said in understanding, rubbing the back of his neck. “Guess that kinda ruins me asking you out for breakfast huh?” Jared was stunned. Jensen actually wanted to see him again? It was then that he noticed that Jensen looked about as nervous as he usually felt.

“Look, I don’t usually do this. I know we just met and you’re probably not looking for anything serious. I’m not either, not really, but here.”, he said reaching for Jared’s phone and typing in something. “This is my cell number. Maybe we can hang out someti-?”

“Yes!”, Jared interrupted excitedly. Oh God. His face flamed with embarrassment and Jensen just chuckled lightly at him. “I mean, yeah. That would be cool.”, he said casually in an attempt to save face.

Jensen pointed a thumb towards the hall. “Good. There’s probably still some hot water left if you want to get a shower in before you go.”

“Thanks, but I really have to go.”, Jared apologized pulling on his clothes. They smelled horrible, like sweat and bar funk, but he was just going to have to deal with it. It was already eleven and he told his parents they would be home by noon.

When he reached the door, he was surprised to find himself pulled into a steamy kiss by Jensen that left his mind rattled. “Later Jay.”  
“Later.”, Jared called back, stumbling out of the apartment with a huge smile plastered across his face.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS and Kudos are always loved and appreciated <3 Tell me what you think.


End file.
